Pokemon The New Journey
by Xanthor
Summary: A new journey in Johto with 3 jr. trainer, and an Ex-Team Rocket Spy. Their adventure, their pokemon, and the bounty hunter that come after them.


I don't own the POKEMON, in written, drawn, filmed, or in any other form invented, to be invented, almost invented, very soon to be invented, invented by the time you read this, just thought up, or is yet to be thought up, here, there, or anywhere in the story.

The characters, and situation is from the deep, scary, dark depth of the insanity chasm I call a mind.   So if you like it, Review, if you don't…. BUGGER OFF!!.

But review anyways………..WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING!!  I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!  IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL….I'LL…..okay…I'll do nothing

Please review anyways.

********************************

He kneeled on the ledge.  His eyes looked down, scanning the area.  He glanced at his watch.  

_Almost time, _The man thought to himself.  He readied himself as he prepared to pounce.

Suddenly the back room exploded in a ball of fire.

_NOW!!_  He ordered himself as he pounced.  His trench coat flapping as he fell.

The man leapt down, tackling a guard into the ground.  He flipped forwards and landed on his feet.  With lighting quick moves the man quickly disable the second guard.  He grabbed the guard's rifle and ran down the hall.  He could hear the sounds of the approaching guard.  He spun towards the running guards and began to fire off the rifle.  Bullets sprayed everywhere, causing the guards to take cover.  The man fired off a grenade into the doorway.  The doorway exploded, causing the path to be blocked off.

He chuckled as he dropped the rifle and continued to run down the hall.  He tossed several grenades into every lab he came across.  The building quickly erupted in fire.

The man quickly ran into the main holding area.  There, in front of him, stood half a dozen guards and their leader.  The leader was a tall man in a suit.  

"Agent 179," The leader spoke, "A valiant rebellion, but a pointless one.  After all that work, you die now!"

"Well Vahn," Agent 179 spoke with a chuckle, "You think you have me, but you forgot your failsafe that you installed in the pokemon armoury."

A look of fear crossed the Leader's face as the floor began to rumble.

"That right Vahn," The Agent chuckled, "All those pokemon in the armoury were released the moment the level 7 warning was called.  Every one of the pokemon has been programmed to do one thing and one thing only.  ESCAPE!.  And you and me both know there is only one way to escape because of the fire, and that's through this room right here."

The Agent smiled as the right wall exploded as dozens of desperate pokemon stampeded through the room.  The Agent used this distraction to run up the stairs and head the main holding area.  There sitting on a special pedicel, lay a single pokeball.

"Finally." The Agent yelled as he grabbed the pokeball

"You're finished now 179," Vahn voice said from behind.  179 spun around to see his boss standing there, a pistol in hand.  "We are on the 12 floor, and I'm guarding the only way out.  Now give us back what is ours."

"You are such a moron," The Agent chuckled, "By the way Vahn…. I quit!"

With that, The Agent jumped through the window and began to fall.  He landed on an awaiting Pidgeot.  The Agent smiled as he soared off into the mid-day sky.

******************

"Hurry up Skye." A voice called out.  A young kid turned to see the origin of the voice.  Skye turned to see his best friend Alex calling out to him.  "Let me see you license."

Skye chuckled.  Today was Skye's 14th birthday.  Today he was finally old enough to get his pokemon license. (The age changed several years ago after increasing amounts of complaints that kids were too young and immature to own a pokemon at 12).  Skye pulled out his card and showed it to his best friend.  Alex, and his twin sister Allana, had turned 14 only 4 months earlier.  Alex and Allana had agreed to wait until Skye turned 14 before they all left to go on their pokemon journey.  Alex suddenly spotted a pokeball in Skye's hand.

"So what's that pokemon?" Alex asked eagerly

"It was a gift from my older brother, it arrived today" Skye proclaimed proudly.

Skye's brother, Larry, was 21 years old, and had been on his pokemon journey for quite sometime now.  

"So let's see the pokemon." Alex yelled.

Skye smiled as he tossed his pokeball into the air.  In a red flash, Skye's first pokemon materialized

"Phanpy!"

"A ground pokemon, like my Sandshrew," Alex said, "Nice choice."

Skye smiled.  Alex really loved his pokemon Sandshrew.  He had caught Sandshrew with his starter pokemon Squirtle.  Allana had a Vulpix.  It was a baby pokemon that she found injured and brought back to health.  Using Vulpix, and her starter pokemon Chikorita, caught an Abra.  It was a combination of luck and an ingenious move that they were able to catch the incredibly fast pokemon.  

"So when do you get your starter from Prof. Oak?" Allana ask as she walked over, Chikorita and Vulpix following close behind.

"I go so see him tomorrow morning," Skye declared, "Right before we leave for our journey."

The three friends chatted for a little while longer.  Before long it was beginning to get late.  Skye headed home to pack and get ready.

Skye woke up early the next day.  By 8am that morning Skye was up, pack, and dressed.  He looked at himself in the mirror.  Skye was a tall kid, blue eyes, blue hair. He was dressed in blue cargo pant, a white shirt, and a black spread-shirt with a Dragonair design on it.  He had a yellow belt, and a red backpack.

In his backpack were rations, a sleeping back, his Pokedex, and his Pokemon Digital Assistant.  His PDA was a cell phone, email, and an ID holder all in one.  Skye smiled.  It was time to go.

*****

Skye walked into the Pokemon Lab.  Standing there, waiting for him, were Alex and Allana, and Prof. Oak.

Skye smiled.

"Your Prof. Gary Oak!" Skye declared, "You've been called the greatest opponent for The Pokemon Champion."

"That he is." A voice called out

"Pikachu!" 

Sky and company turned around to see a tall man and a beautiful woman walk into the lab.  Skye jaw dropped when he realised whom it was.

"Y-your Ash Ketchum, and Misty Waterfall!!" Skye cried out.

Ash Ketchum was the reigning pokemon champion.  Misty was one of the Elite Four. 

"Yep," Ash chuckled, "Gary here was, is and always will be my greatest rival.  Even now that he's become a bookworm."

Ash chuckled as he chatted with the new trainers briefly.  Skye got his poke-belt signed and chose his starter pokemon.  After much thought, Skye chose Bulbasaur.

********  

"Squirtle!!  Water-gun Now." Alex yelled

Squirtle ran forward, and fired a blast of water.  The water crashed into the wild Poochyena and sent it flying backward.  The wild pokemon crashed into a nearby tree and fell to the ground.  Alex dashed forward and whipped a pokeball.  The pokeball collided with the pokemon.  The pokemon dissolved in a flash of red light and disappeared into the pokeball.  After several minuets, the ball stopped shaking and emitted a loud click.  

"I caught a Poochyena!" Alex yelled

Skye and Allana walk over to him and congratulated him.  It had been several hours since they left Newbarktown.  Skye had already caught both a wild Weedle and a wild Rattata.

"Nice work kid." A new voice called out.

The trio turned to see a tall teenager walk up to them.  He wore a black trench coat, had spiked silver hair, and bright blue eyes.

"My name Xanthor," The man proclaimed, "And you did a nice job of using your surroundings to your advantage."

Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, cause that what I meant to do," Alex spoke sarcastically. 

"I'm Skye, this is Allana, and the 'genius' over there is Alex." Skye introduced.

The 4 trainers briefly chatted for while when suddenly they heard a rustle in the bush.  Suddenly an enraged Scyther leapt forward, slashing everything in sight.

"Get back." Xanthor yelled as he pushed the three kids back.  Xanthor grabbed a pokeball and whipped it in the air.

"Pidgeot!  Go!"

The Pidgeot appeared and soared straight up into the air.  Xanthor began to yell out commands.  The Pidgeot dive-bombed and attacked the bug with a wing attack and followed up with a quick-attack.  The Scyther began to attack wildly.  It's blades connected with the speedy bird, causing it to crash into the ground.  Pidgeot soared straight up into the air to avoid the Scyther's attacks.  Suddenly the Scyther began to flap its wing and fly towards the soaring bird.  Pidgeot tackled the Scyther, causing it to crash into the ground.  Pidgeot hovered over the bug and began to gather strength.  In a bright blast, Pidgeot fired a hyper-beam.  The beam crashed into the bug, stopping it from getting up.

"Pokeball go!" Xanthor yelled as he tossed a pokeball forward. 

The ball crashed into the Scyther and the wild pokemon dissolved I a flash of red energy.  Moments later, the pokeball let out a loud click.

"We have to go, now." Xanthor declared, "There is a pokecenter in Cherrygrove City.  My Pidgeot and Scyther are both hurt, but the main reason is that you three are in danger here."

***************

The 4 trainers sat in the upper lounge.

"OK," Skye said, "What's up and why were we in danger?"

Xanthor sighed,

"OK, listen up," Xanthor began, "Scyther are never found in that area, its level was also highly uncommon for any pokemon in that area.  Now that Scyther had laser burn marks all over it's back.  The burns can only mean on thing.  That Scyther was a tortured pokemon!"

"Tortured!" Allana gasped, "Who would do such a thing?"

"Team Rocket: Black Div. T-9" Xanthor sighed, "I used to be a Team Rocket field op.  I was recruited under the knowledge that the organization called Black Div. T-9 was a spec opps. division of the Pokemon Defence Squad.  I was trained to be a Pokemon Intelligence Agent.  I went on mission, missions whom I thought were for the good of Johto and the rest of the pokemon world.  I was wrong.  They were for Team Rocket.  When I found out, T-9 stole my most dearest and trusted pokemon from me and held it so I would continue working.  They took my pokemon and began to torture him.  I wanted him back, but I had no pokemon and I needed one.  I found an injured Pidgey that was brought in to T-9.  I raised it and help make it quite strong.  My Pidgeot, SkyHawk, was my faithful companion.  He helped me when I couldn't turn anywhere else.  Suddenly one day, after months of planning, I got my chance.  I was able to cause such a distraction, so I was able to get my old friend Cinders back, as well as several DVDs filled with T-9 protocol and information."

"Wow," Alex said, "So you know lots about pokemon, were a pokemon spy, and you're a renegade.  Cool!"

The 4 trainers laughed.  They began to get a bite to eat, when suddenly an explosion hit the side of the pokecenter.  The 4 trainers ran outside to see a single man standing in the centre of the town.

"179," It said as it saw Xanthor, "T-9 wants it's stuff back, and I'm here to take it."

"Just try 317, just try!"

Agent 317 grabbed 4 pokeball and through them forward.  A Haunter, a Sneasel, A Fearow, and a Houndoom materialized.

Suddenly a thought hit all 4 trainers.  Most of their pokemon were with Nurse Joy getting healed.  They were going to half to work together for this one.

"It's our turn to help you Xanthor." Skye declared, He grabbed two pokeball and whipped them forward.  "Donphy, RazorLeaf, GO!"

"Abra, Foxfire, I choose you!" Allana yelled

"Let's rock and Roll Sonic" Alex bellowed

"All right Cinders, it's time for your triumphant return." Xanthor declared, "Cinders GO!"

The pokeball erupted in a flash of red light.  Standing their stood Cinders, a very confident Eevee.

Bulbasaur dashed forward, his vine whips slashing out at the Fearow.  The bird began to fly around as the vines continuously hit it.  Abra jumped on Vulpix's back and began to teleport the two pokemon.  They appeared behind the Haunter as Vulpix fired an ember attack.  The Haunter spun around to face the attack as Abra teleported the two pokemon again.  Phanpy and Sandshrew looked at each other and dashed towards the Sneasel.  They collided with rolling attacks and tackles.  The Sneasel fought back with slash attacks and ice beams.  

Houndoom turned toward Eevee and dashed forward.  Eevee sidestepped, used sand-attack to blind the dog, and followed up with a swift attack, a tackle and a quick attack.  The Eevee and Houndoom fought back and forward as the battle raged on.  Bulbasaur wrapped hid vines around the Fearow and tried to pull it down.  However, the bird pulled the plant pokemon upwards.  RazorLeaf fired a leach seed and imbedded it into the bird.  The seed began to drain the Fearow's power.  Bulbasaur let go of the bird and began to charge up for a SolarBeam.  Suddenly Bulbasaur spun around and fired the Solar Beam at the Haunter's back.  The beam crashed into Haunter, causing him to faint.  

Abra teleported the pokemon high in the sky, and dropped Vulpix.  Vulpix began to spin and fired a flamethrower as he fell.  This created a spinning fire tackle.  This was a move that Allana had created.  Vulpix crashed into Fearow.  The momentum caused the bird to catch fire and crash into the ground.  The Vulpix watch as the Fearow tried to get up.  Yet try as it might, it was unable to do so. Sneasel lay on the ground, unconscious from a dual dig attack from the ground-duo.

The trainer trio turned to watch the last two pokemon finish the battle.  Houndoom fought desperately to keep up with the Eevee's speed but was unable to do so.  Eevee, seeing it's opening, tackled the dog's head into the ground and leapt backwards.  It gathered energy and fired a HyperBeam at the Houndoom's chest.  The dog went fly backwards and crashed into the wall of the nearest building.  

Agent looked around at all of his defeated pokemon.  

"We will meet again." He declared as he dropped a smoke bomb.  Smoke filled the air.  As the smoke dissipated, him and his pokemon were gone.  Eevee ran back to his trainer, leapt up, and cuddled into Xanthor's neck.

"Good work kids," Xanthor began. "But T-9 will come after you for revenge, so be careful."

Skye looked at his friends.  The twins nodded, Skye turned back and made an offer.

"Xanthor, your strong, you wise in pokemon, we all rookie trainers," Skye proposed, "So come with us, help us learn.  We could always use a new friend."

Xanthor smiled, for the first time in a while, as he pet Cinders and nodded.

"Sure, why not."  He chuckled, "What's the worst that can happen."

*************************

Sorry it's kinda long and rushed at the end.    I hope you enjoy it, please R&R.  If you have character idea let me know and email it to me – anywho…please don't hate it.


End file.
